


Alone

by SpiritErised



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritErised/pseuds/SpiritErised
Summary: Dani is a yearning gay mess for Jamie (aren’t we all lol). The fic is set in Bly before it all goes to shit.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 186





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> writing smut kinda used to be my shtick on Tumblr, it has been ages tho and it was all straight, now I wanted to bless the gays (and myself because that's a thing now), but this sucks, I honestly need to get my hang of writing back again, sorry

“Are you sure you don’t need me to go with you? If you could wait for just a five minutes, I could go grab my bag and-,”

“I’m positive.” Owen’s interruption struck Dani as a surprise, but as she blinked at him with her eyes wide, she was only met with an assuring smile.

“We’ve done this a plenty of times together, haven’t we?” He checked, hitting the roof of his car to get the kids’ attention as they were playing a tug of war over the new comic issue, which had arrived into their mail box just this morning as a favour from their ever absent uncle.

“Oh, yes indeed. Owen used to take us to the town all the time when Ms Jessel was here,” Flora answered and her smile seemed to falter a little. It was hard to tell whether it was because of the thought of her late babysitter or the fact that Miles won their little fight and was now comfortably seated with the comics opened on his lap.

“I will bring them back in one piece. You needn’t worry. Everything will be alright.” Owen said while putting a box of old children’s clothes into the boot of the car.

Dani shook her head instantly. “No. No. It’s not like that. I know you will take an excellent care of them.” There was not a single ounce of doubt in her body. Since she had arrived here, she got to see how much they all cared for those poor children. “I…. I feel bad putting my work on your shoulders. You don’t need to do this.”

“I know, but I want to,” Owen insisted. “I think we both need this. You’ve been working every day and I…” He didn’t need to say much more than that. It had been only a couple of days since his mother’s funeral, and Dani had noticed how much time he spent around here lately. She didn’t blame him. She knew how suffocating it could feel to be alone in a space you had once used to share with someone so close. It would do him good to have the children around him, forcing his focus onto something else than all those what ifs that must have been undoubtedly occupying his mind.

“Thank you,” she smiled at him in the end, nodding her head just a little, letting him know that she understood. “It will be nice to have a day off for once.”

There was a part of her which felt bad about this. If it wasn’t for the difficult time Owen was just going through, she wouldn’t be able to make her way down towards the greenhouse and spend more than a couple of minutes here and there during the day with her. Dani couldn’t help but feel silly when noticing the excited bounce in her step. Was this how it felt to truly like someone? Was this how Eddie felt when approaching her?

Thankfully enough, she didn’t get to get too deep into this since the sight that appeared in front of her as she entered the greenhouse erased any cohesive thoughts she could have.

“Oh god,” she stammered, her eyes stuck on Jamie’s half-naked figure in the corner.

“Nope. I’m afraid it’s just me,” Jamie chuckled, apparently under no stress that Dani walked in on her while she was changing her clothes. In fact, Dani could swear that there was a smug smirk playing on her lips. 

It was only then that she pulled herself together and hurriedly glanced away. “What are you doing?” she exclaimed, carefully examining one of the hanging plants next to her. 

“Mining gold, obviously. What does it look like I’m doing?” Dani rolled her eyes at the sarcasm and looked over to Jamie again. “I had to run some errands before coming here so…,” Jamie explained, motioning her hand to her work overalls and the small pile of regular clothes on the side. 

“I heard some noise from the driveway. Is everything all right?” She asked, already moving around and setting the things she had just brought to their proper places.  
Dani’s eyes followed her every step, she moved with such a confidence and ease. She knew this place and everything inside it like the back of her hand. Dani could spend hours sitting here and watching her do her thing.

“Huh?” Dani’s eyebrows shot up when Jamie suddenly stopped in her tracks and sent her a curious look. 

“I asked you what’s going on. I heard a car outside,” Jamie tried again and then her voice picked up a rather playful, almost teasing tone. “You seemed to have frozen for a little while. You know, I would have understood this if I was still half-naked but…” 

“The kids are gone,” Dani blurted out, smiling a bit. “Hannah asked Owen to take some things to the charity shop in town, and he took Miles and Flora with him. They’re going to stop at the bookstore, get some ice scream.” Her voice was cheerful, and her feet brought her closer to Jamie, who had just got back to putting things in order. 

“Oi! That’s sweet. What you gonna do?” 

“Well, I came here…” She took a step closer and got in Jamie’s way. If anyone else had tried to do this, especially when her arms were full with the huge bag of the soil conditioner, they would most probably got cussed off. That rule did not apply to Dani though, and they both knew that. “I thought we could talk,” Dani added with a wide, innocent smile which Jamie naturally had to mirror to some extent. 

The smile grew as Dani took the bag from her, doing her best not to show the surprise and the struggle with the weight while she put it to the side.

“Where’s Hannah?” Jamie asked to which Dani only shrugged her shoulders. 

“Haven’t seen her since breakfast, where she prepared the stuff for Owen to take away. I’m not sure what’s been keeping her so busy lately, but I can barely see her when the kids aren’t around.” It wasn’t clear who made the first move, but soon their hands were locked together, and they were pulling each other close. 

“So we are completely alone,” Jamie concluded, already leaning her head to kiss her. It was difficult for them not to smile into the kiss because honestly, it’s been a while ever since either of them has felt even remotely this happy. If someone asked Dani, she wasn’t sure if she ever felt even just a pinch of this excitement. Her heart was pounding so fast it could have easily jumped out of her chest and she couldn’t get enough of the sweet taste of Jamie’s lips.

“You didn’t really come to talk, did ya?” She exposed her amusedly in the middle of the kiss. 

“I mean… We can talk! But I just thought…,” her voice seemed to shake not only due to the lack of oxygen.

“How about you just show me instead?” Jamie interrupted her nervous stammering and stole yet another kiss from her. 

Dani didn’t reply. How could she when she could already feel herself melt into the kiss? She let go of Jamie’s hands and placed hers on the gentle curves of Jamie’s hips, making her take a few steps back until her back was pressed against one of the glass walls. Their mouths and tongues continued to taste each other, savouring every moment while Dani’s hand crept up Jamie’s side until it got all the way up to her breast. She pulled away just enough to look into the warm brown eyes that were staring up at her. She said nothing, but Jamie read the question in her expression correctly and nodded her head ever so slightly, encouraging Dani to unbutton the buttons on her overalls. A fond smile was playing on her lips as she watched her trembling fingers work. She definitely didn’t make it any easier for her once she leaned her head and traced her lips over the soft skin on Dani’s neck. Feeling Dani’s cold fingers move lightly over her chest sent shivers down her spine. Dani’s pull on the fabric of her clothes made Jamie lose her grip on her behind, and she helped Dani with pulling down the sleeves of her overalls.

The two smiled at each other, their cheeks flushed. Not only due to the excitement but also because of the heat they were both feeling now. Jamie slid her hands under Dani’s sweater before her head leaned back, hitting the windowpane as her eyelids fluttered close. Dani’s hands were keeping a good hold on her waist. Almost as if she was afraid that Jamie was going to go away. There was nothing that could make her do that, though. Never, not even in her craziest dream, she had allowed herself to fantasise about feeling the au pair’s lips on her body the way she got to experience now. Feeling her tongue soothe the small marks Dani left on her skin, an intimate path formed by small nibbles and bruises caused by her sucking on the skin too hard, which curved from the side of her neck all the way to her bra. Her hot breath tickled her, luring a quiet giggle from her chest. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” she was quick to say as Dani looked up to her face and kissed all the other potential excuses away from her lips.

“I haven’t been able to think about much else ever since then,” Dani admitted in a hushed voice, making Jamie’s lips curl up into a smirk. 

There was no room for her to come up with any teasing remarks, though, since one of Dani’s hands slid down her stomach and disappeared under her underwear. Her touch was gentle and exploring for a while before it settled on the one particular spot. The gasp which had escaped Jamie’s lungs provided Dani with all the confidence she was possibly lacking. Even with how unexperienced she was in this type of lovemaking; she had never felt nervous or scared.

Everything about this, the sweet scent of another girl’s body right under her nose, the warmth and softness of those curves in her hands, the sound of moans and shaky breaths next to her ear, the heat and wetness around her fingers… It felt good. Great was actually a more accurate way to describe it. Everything about this felt absolutely right. Jamie’s chest was rising heavily as Dani continued to stroke her clit in swift circular motions and she used her hands to cup Dani’s face, bringing her up so she could kiss her and use her to muffle the whimpers she wasn’t able to hold in for much longer. They were making out before, during, and even after the orgasm had taken over her body and made her weak on her feet. 

“I was hoping to hear you moan,” Dani confessed against Jamie’s lips when she pulled away a little to catch some breath. Jamie’s eyes opened to catch the sight of her as she felt her hand slip push further in the between her thighs. “We are alone now…,” she reminded. 

A moment later, Dani pressed her index and middle finger against her entrance. She kept her eyes locked as she guided them inside. The way Jamie’s expression changed with every small move of her fingers inside her was a magnificent sight for sore eyes. As soon as the two fingers inside her curled slightly, Dani got what she came for. 

She would have never guessed that bringing pleasure to someone else could make her own body feel so good. She never wanted for this to stop. Dani had to release her other hand from Jamie’s firm hold so she could push the sporty bra she was wearing down a bit. She closed her lips around her nipple and then flicked her tongue over it just when the fingers she had buried deep inside her picked up their pace. Dani looked up, satisfied to see the blissful frustration in Jamie’s face as she tried her best to bring her over the edge once again. 

This time there would be nothing keeping her from vocally expressing herself. All the breathless profanities, moans and Deity’s names coming all at once. Just like Jamie did. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, I swear,” Jamie stated once she got her rapid breathing under control. 

“Well, I definitely hope you won’t. That would be an awful shame.” Dani smiled, stroking her bright pink cheek. 

“Not yet. Don’t worry,” she assured her playfully, her hands settled on her sides. They slid down to her thighs so they could slip under the fabric of her skirt. She pushed against her, nodding her head towards the counter beside to let her know what her plans were.

Considering how open she had been only a couple of minutes ago, it was adorable how flustered Dani suddenly seemed when realising what was going to come next. 

“What? Don’t tell me you did not think of this.” Jamie didn’t even try to hide her amusement, but she did attempt to tone it down at least. 

“Of course, I did…,” she scoffed and attempted to smooth her skirt, almost as if she didn’t realise that Jamie’s hands were right under it.

“Then you know that there’s not gonna be much of a use for this.” Dani let her hands fall to her sides again and gulped at the feel of her underwear being pulled down. Jamie didn’t let it fall drop to the floor. She helped Dani to get out of it and pushed the thin piece of fabric into one of her pockets.

She didn’t get back up to her eye level, instead she made herself comfortable down on her knees. The hem of Dani’s skirt got promptly lifted to her waist, leaving the lower part of her body fully exposed. Dani could just barely feel Jamie’s lips on her thighs with how light their touch was in the beginning. She kissed every inch of her skin while her hands stroked small circles on the sides of her hips. Her body shivered once Jamie’s tongue paid extra attention to the insides of her thighs and her mouth sucked on the sensitive skin. She had to remind herself to breathe as she moved closer to her core. 

What a great disappointment it was when instead of dragging her tongue over her heat, Jamie planted a couple of sweet kisses right above it. The annoyed sigh might have left Dani’s mouth without her realisation, but it did not slip Jamie’s attention, making her smile into Dani’s lap. To get back onto her good side, Jamie traced the wet trail paved by her kisses on Dani’s thigh until finally reaching her wet folds. She glanced up to check on her as she drew her hand over her slit and then pushed her middle finger inside. Her ring finger was soon to follow, this sensation accompanied by the non-stopping shower of kisses near her hipbone. 

No one, except the two of them, would get to learn about the love-marks Jamie left on her skin while she moaned above her oh so sweetly. The two fingers kept pressing against her insides in a perfect rhythm, making her entire body feel on fire. Dani’s thighs tried to clench together in a reaction to the approaching orgasm but Jamie managed to keep her in place, choosing this moment, out of all them, to be the right one where she would move her mouth to Dani’s clit. This was the last push she needed to come undone. 

Words couldn’t describe how content she was when Jamie’s face stayed right there between her legs, making the bliss last even longer. Dani brushed the dark hair away from her delicate face before opening her legs wider and bashfully, trying to guide Jamie’s head to move in the way she wanted. Jamie was more than happy to oblige, enjoying the cute moans Dani was making while she was eating her out. It was too easy to get herself lost in the pleasure, and her hips seemed to grind against Jamie automatically. However, her mind was in way too much of a haze for her to be embarrassed and worry that this was not the way how she was raised to behave. There were only two things she could focus on. 

Ultimate, indescribable joy and Jamie. Her eyes remained stuck on her, even as her fingers curled and her breath got stuck in her throat, even as Jamie looked up at her and their eyes met. She got to see her while she cleaned her up, peppered her inner thighs and her lap with sweet, caring kisses before standing up, her face all flushed but smiling from ear to ear.

“Got anything else you want to talk about, Poppins?”


End file.
